Tsubasa Yonaga
|image = |kanji = 代永 翼 |romaji = Yonaga Tsubasa |aka =Wing (by fans) |gender =Male |birthday = January 15, 1984 |age = 35 |occupation = Voice actor |affiliation = Ken Production |roles = Nagisa Hazuki }} Tsubasa Yonaga (代永 翼 Yonaga Tsubasa) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Ken Production. He won for best Male Rookie Actor in the 2nd Seiyu Awards for his role as Ren Mihashi in Ookiku Furikabutte. He voices Nagisa Hazuki in the Free! series, and performs the ending themes SPLASH FREE, FUTURE FISH, and GOLD EVOLUTION, along with other voice actors of the main characters, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Mamoru Miyano and Daisuke Hirakawa, together known as STYLE FIVE. Music |track1title = SPLASH FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Rei) }} |track1title = FUN!! |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Miki Watanabe |track2title = Sunny Soda Breeze |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Miki Watanabe |track2arranger = Miki Watanabe }} |track1title = EVER BLUE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = SPLASH FREE |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Tatsuya Kato |track2arranger = Tatsuya Kato }} |track1title = Summer High Tension☆ |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Takeshi Masuda |track1arranger = Takeshi Masuda |track2title = Natsu no Owari no Yūmagure |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Yusuke Itagaki }} |track1title = FUTURE FISH |track1lyricist =Saori Codama |track1composer =Koshiro Honda |track1arranger =Koshiro Honda, TAKAROT |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Rei) }} |track1title = Boku Kakumei |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Hiromitsu Kawashima |track1arranger = Hiromitsu Kawashima |track2title = Prism SHOWTIME☆ |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Makoto Miyazaki |track2arranger = Makoto Miyazaki }} |track1title = Clear Blue Departure |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro and Momotaro) }} |track1title = RISING FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Watanabe Yasushi |track1arranger = Watanabe Yasushi |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Rei) }} |track1title = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Keita Miyoshi |track1arranger = Keita Miyoshi |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Rei) |track2title = What Wonderful Days!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro, Momotaro, Seijuro, Gou, Miho and Goro) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Rei) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi and Rei) }} |track1title = Yumemiru Penguin Note |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Kazuki Hagiwara |track1arranger = Koshiro Honda }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, and Rei) |track2title = BRAVE DREAM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, and Rei) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Rei) }} Trivia *Outside of his work as a seiyū, he is in a musical unit known as 'Trignal' alongside Ryohei Kimura (Hiyori Tono's seiyū) & Takuya Eguchi. Navigation |color2=#fdebbb }} Category:Tsubasa Yonaga Category:People Category:Cast Category:Seiyū Category:Main Character Seiyū Category:Nagisa Hazuki Category:Ken Production